random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
100 Most Random Ways to Be Random
ATTENTION: This list is incomplete. There are many random ways to be random. Some are more random than others. What follows is a list of the most random ways to be random as told by scientists, peeps. 104: Set stuff on fire. Pretty much self explanitory. As long as what you burn doesn't get you arrested, burn it!!!!1! 103: Ear wax sculptures. Don't clean your ears for weeks. When you think you have enough filth in your ears, pull it out via cue tips. Then, sculpt your masterpiece! (Seriously, these things go for big bucks at art sales.) 102: Watch Regular Show. It's anything but. 101: Prank call people. All you need is a phone, the white pages, and a cool head. Pick a random person and dial it up! Maybe you should find a YouTube video with gunfire and record it, so when the person picks up you should play it >:D 100: Chalk + Elevator = Random. Every time you go somewhere, bring some chalk with you. If you get on an elevator, you can use it to be random. Simply draw a square around you and announce to the other passengers that this is your "personal space." 99: Blow dryers. Aim these things out of your car window at other peeps and watch their reactions. (NOTE: This is more for insane people, so don't do it on a regular basis. Then again, what do you do on a regular basis?) 98: Wear a fedora all the time. In case you don't know, a fedora is a hat. Now you can look like... (Singer): ...Perry! Perry the platypus! 97: Bacon in the soap. Go to the store and buy the best bacon you can find. Take it home and cook it. After that, eat as much of it as you can. Finally, put whatever is left in your soap. 96: Chocolate cake. Eat it a lot, share it a lot, rub it on yourself a lot. Chocolate cake: It's the answer to everything. 95: Nothing. There is no #95. Why? 'Cause it's random! Duh! 94: Q. Puqt thisq letqter qin rqandom wordqs youq wrqite. Sqay itq's qa sileqnt Q. 93: Be smart, act stupid. Do you really need an explanation? 92: Wear a fake mustache. They can be found at party stores, dollar stores, and wherever random stuff is sold. 91: Read stuff about fried chicken while placing flowers in a vase and eating a hockey puck. It's called multi-tasking. 90: Draw stick people. You don't even need to ask. It is very straightforward. 89: Meap. Obsess about him. Hang Meap posters in your room, wear Meap clothing, anything that involves Meap. 88: Easter Island music. Buy a bunch of it, burn it to a CD, and play it with a boombox. Carry the boombox with you, and people will either call you random or throw the boombox across the street. 87: Monsters under the bed. Act like they exist. 'Cause they are awesome. And junk. 86: Nothing. There is no #86. Why? 'Cause I said so, that's why! 85: Random text. Write a bunch of random text in notepad. Then, save it onto your hard drive. Finally, post it on Fanfiction.net under the name "Phineas and Ferb Die." You should expect to be banned in 2-4 business days, give-or-take. 84: Presidential e-mail/phone call. E-mail or call the White House. Say that the president's socks smell funny. Cross your fingers and hope you don't get arrested. 83: Hamboning. Because sometimes the best thing you can do is slap yourself all over your body. 82: Hot dog flag fire. Draw a picture of the hot dog flag in pen or pencil. Make it really big. Then, carry it into your downtown streets and burn it! 81: Aspiring artist, unaspiring artwork. Spend a lot of time drawing things in MS Paint. Post them to the internets. 80: Have your own random catchphrase. Read the name, dummy. (NOTE: Must be original or unoriginal only!) 79: Loud, annoying, unnecessary numbers. Go downtown, pick a spot on the sidewalk, and count backwards from 1,000. Loudly. 78: Text random people. Text everyone, even if you don't know who the heck they are! 77: Say "7" after every word. Because7 sometimes7 normal7 randomness7 can7 be7 annoying7 or7 boring7.Why7 not7 be7 random7 THIS7 way7? 76: Play "Dance Central." MO IS AWESOME AND THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO SEE WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE AND SHTUFFS!!!!!﻿ 75: Have a strange pet. Strange pets include a platypus, a ferret, a pig, a dinosaur, a cassowary, an ostrich, a water buffalo, a gnu, and a coypu, among others. 74: Paper clip public art. Take a bunch of paper clips, bend them together, and put them in public areas. More than likely, they will either be marveled at or thrown away. 73: Sing to a stranger. Any song will be acceptable, especially songs by "Weird Al" Yankovic. 72: Play a random instrument. It can be a kazoo, a ukelele, a balalaika, or any instrument found unusual. 71: Hot, but cold. When lots of people are looking, put an ice cube in your mouth. Then, spit it out and say, "Hot, hot, hot!" 70: Pickle flag fire. Same as #82, but with the pickle flag. 69: Speak Braille. If you can speak Braille, you can learn to communicate with blind-random people more thoroughly. Reading Braille also helps. 68: Create an -inator. Don't steal them, especially the Giant Penguin Icy Freeze-Your-Socks-Off Breath-inator Thingy. 67: Copy and paste. If you copy and paste things into your website profiles at random, copy and paste this into your Wikia account. 66: Be one with your shoe size. If you do not know what that means, you may need to refer to a random-fu sensei. Either that, or you can take the hard way and watch Ed, Edd, n Eddy. 65: Cats, cats, and more cats. Cats Cats Cats Cats Cats Cats Cats Cats Cats Cats Cats Cats Cats Dogs. 64: Spam the buttons. Don't try playing Guitar Hero III, just spam the guitar keys. 63: Be a certified random-ologist. Enroll in the School of Random today! 62: Buy a turtle and care for it. Get one from Petco. Give it a leash and walk it to the local dog park. Let it swim in a fountain. Make it a coat out of random materials. Anything is acceptable as long as other people know it's a type of clothing. 61: Bake a pie. ﻿Cherry, chocolate, pumpkin, whatever flavor you want! 60: Study the dictionary, then yell complicated words. Someone is guaranteed to either yell "Shut up" to you or yell "My, what a vast vocabulary you have!" 59: Eavesdrop. Eavesdropping gives you tons of random material! 58: Imitate a Spongebob character. This can get random. And awkward. And weird. And annoying. And embarassing. 57: Imitate someone that is imitating a Spongebob character. This can get even more random. And even more awkward. And even more weird. And even more annoying. And even more embarassing. 56: Pretend that you're a unicorn. You have a big horn in your head, you are mythical, you kinda look like a horse, you are magical and you normally are purple, pink, or white. 55:Yell "Rawr" in someones ear. THEY MAY HATE YOU AFTERWARDS, BUT ITS WORTH IT!!!! 54: Listen to the Magic Conch. Just LISTEN! BEHOLD THE MAGIC CONCH! Ooh Looooo Ooooooh LOO! LOOO LOOOO Looooo..!!!!!﻿ 53: Dippin.' Dippin' Dippin' Dippin' Hold back. 52: QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM. That's how random it is. 51: MNBVCXZLKJHGFDSAPOIUYTREWQ. THAT'S how random THAT is. 50: Make an excuse to skip parts to go to the half of stuff. Kinda like ways 52 and 51 (user shield ready)! 49: Move to Canada. ﻿A long trip, eh? But it's worth it. Don't go to Toronto if you go. 48: Go to the movies and be obnoxious. ﻿Bring random snacks, especially yogurt. Talk to the person during the movie and continuosly ask them about it. Eat their popcorn and drink their soda. Offer them yogurt and other low-fat snacks that have weird names. 47½: Fixing cars with Phineas and Ferb Hiring me to fix yr car. Then invit Fineeis 'n Frb an missssssspel evryting. 47: Go to Heaven. And yes, better than moving to Canada. 46 38945/1234567890: Make up long and complicated fractions. See the number for an example. 46: Alk-tay in-way Ig-pay Atin-lay. At's-Thay Ight-Ray! 45: Study George Washington. Kind of self-explanitory. 44: Walk down the street and sing. Yell 'Ducky Momo!' at strangers. 43: Throw meat at people. ﻿Go on the roof of a building and drop meat. Big meat, like steak, is best to use. 42: Kill someone. Preferably a fly or a dandelion. What, did you expect it meant PEOPLE? Seriously dude, stop acting so homicidal so much. 41.109237283871819278375: Random decimals. Because sometimes we need to stop being so random and pretend that we know something. 41: Witre lkie tihs on the ieetnrnt. Translation unknown. Go eat a cookie and figure it out yourself. 40: Scratch your head at everything. Pretending not to know can save your randomness. And tacos. 39:YELL EVERYTHING TOO MANY DECIBELS! 38: It's over nine THOUSAAAAAND!!! What 9000?(P.S. To do this,count to 9,001) 37: Stab stuff with a Fork ﻿Just grab a fork and start stabbing! 35: Randomly skip numbers For an example, see the title. 34: Commite A Suicide Or even better, commite a suicide while on a vacation to Hawaii! It'll make you look random and INSANE! 33: Throw Pies At People Try throwing mud pies, litterary! 32: Endless Imitating Imitate someone who is imitating someone who is imitating a robot who is imitating SpongeBob who is imitating Squidward who is imitating a dancer who is imitating Justin Bieber who is imitating a robot who is imitating a mime who is imitating Dr. Doofenshmirtz who is imitating Perry who is mocking Candace who is imitating Jemery who is... I got nothin', just be careful if someone deleted your endless imitating as a spam. 31: Get Mad At Someone With No Apparent Reason I don't know how much, JUST GET AS MAD AS U CAN!!! 30: Create Meaning-less Emoticons "_">:(<_>8(=)*_* Those have meanings, here's the one I'm talkin' about! +_0=-{;p" :P[] 29: Ask Random Peoples to Do Your Homework Or you can ask them to: clean your bedroom, make your bed, made you a pie, smash their head into your television, pay your bills, create a second facebook accounts, create a TV show,etc. 87: Ti4e Wr0n9 Num8ers Or L3tt3rs Do it on your math homework to be a master of randomness! Example's above. 27: Go to School on a Holiday Happy Schooling, GEEK! 26: Believes in Fairytale Shout:"Fairies do exists!!!", at everyone! 25: Buy something and return it. Buy it again. Return it again. Buy it again return it again. Buy it again, return it again. 24:Play the song "Brick House" Over and Over again. ...with no headphones! 22:Hate The Number "23" Why else would I skip it? 21:Jump To Conclusions Because we don't wanna go through problem-solving. 20:(In Math Class)Add the number "0" after every answer. 1+1=20 and 3+6=90. 19: Go to the Park and Blast Annoying Music ﻿Classical music and heavy metal is the best type of music because it is most annyoing. Or little children music played over and over. 18:DANCE STRAWS DANCE! Just shake an unopened straw bag! 17:16:15:14:13:12:11:Confuse People Cunfused Yet? 16:Eat a pizza pie Mamma-Mia! ﻿15: Pretend it is Summer in Winter ﻿Wear shorts and a t-shirt everyday! Walk around town and then start panting and tell people you are really hot. ﻿ [[Category:Lists] Category:Random Works! Category:Pages That Say Mo Is Awesome Category:Q&A Category:Sports Category:For Teh Lulz Category:Random Category:Foods and Drinks Category:Random Typeing Category:Jolly Good Show Category:Meap Category:Dance Central Category:Pages That Have A Lot Of Catergories